Moments
by greasybat12
Summary: Hello! Welcome, Ah, yes... You like many others who have stumbled here, wish to hear, watch, experience and feel the unlikely tale of the two war hero's who fell in love. (fluffy, romance, sshg, AU, post Hogwarts, M)
1. INTRODUCTION

AH hello!

Welcome!

Ah, yes... You like many others who have stumbled here, wish to hear, watch, experience and feel the unlikely tale of the two war hero's who fell in love.

By all means this is not my story of which the events before this tale I do not own. Nor do I own theese memories.

No one knows how they fell into my possession...

But today I give you the opportunity to watch this tale unfold, and watch how their love blooms.

HOWEVER! Viewers digression is advised, as some scenes are of a mature nature... But I am a trusting being and hope that No one under the age of 18 waltzes in under our noses... Or there might be some Obliviates needed.

Now that we have those formalities out of the way. I invite all who come here, by accident or not, to watch these memories and be apart of their tale.

These memories are not memories as such... more like moments, moments in time, gradually moving through their story.

So! Come along!

Enjoy the ride!

I will be with you the whole time, but you will not hear me, only when we move on to another moment in their time.

Without further ado, step along. SINGLE FILE! AND NO PUSHING!

And enjoy!

Follow me.


	2. Shrieking Shack

So before we step into our first moment, I must establish that each moments consist of multiple time-frames, so to speak, not just one scene... GOSH! If we went to one scene at a time we would be here a long time!

Ok... Stop talking, get on with it, I know!

We start at the battle of Hogwarts. Blood has been spilled, lives have been lost, but the battle... has been won. But not all are happy, some are still fighting for their lives.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Weak.

Weak breaths are heard from the man lying on the floor dying.

That bloody snake. The snake was the cause, the cause of the pain that Severus Snape was in now.

Foolish man.

Everyone knew it was disarm only. Not kill.

Foolish, stupid man.

Footsteps.

Potter.

Weasley.

Granger.

"Take them." He breathed.

The pain engulfed him, absorbed him, was him.

The past few weeks had been hard on Severus. Hell! His whole life was hard on him.

And now?

Death.

All the deception, all the pain, all the lies, for What?

Death.

Once the memories were taken and his last breaths breathed. Darkness. That's all there was darkness.

It sounded like a stampede of rhinos, but it was not. It felt like the whole shack shook, it did not.

Hours had indeed passed.

Severus thought he felt a small hand prop his head up, he did.

A similar gentle small thumb wiped away his tears of pain.

A sweet innocent voice serenaded his ears like a comforting embrace.

"Professor... you brave man. You brave brave man."

Sniffs could be heard from the voice speaking sweet symphonies to him.

Wet.

Tears?

Tears fell from red eyes of Hermione Granger.

Sobbing. Who would be sobbing?

Severus's eyes weakly fluttered open, only briefly, but that was enough to see the cacophony of golden brown hair that belonged to Granger.

"Granger..." Snapes voice rumbled at her.

"Ssh Professor. It will be over soon, close your eyes. I'm here."

He did.

Liquid was poured down his throat. Spells were muttered.

Pain lingered.

"S so much pain." Severus gasped, the words did not intend to flow out of his mouth, alas they did.

The pain was like millions of deep cuts on his body, and he had just been thrown into a vat of lemon juice.

However for a moment something changed, his chest felt heavy, and a swell of comfort lingered around him.

Hermione was latched on to her professor, although she didn't care.

Not now.

Not now she knew.

Not now, not ever.

"I'm here, I'm here." She wimpred back at him. Clinging on to his body as he convulsed in her arms as the potions whittled around in his system.

She held on.

Nothing else mattered in this moment, for either of them. All they had to do was hold on.

She stroked the back of his head.

She drew gentle circles on his back.

She cried for him.

Felt his pain.

This man might not show it, nor realise it yet...but he needed her.


	3. Trials

Oh How sweet! Right on to the next one!

Wizengamot.

Trials.

Many wizards sat in the stalls, all with their gaze fixed on the man slumped in his chair.

It was obvious that he had been pulled of bed, against his will.

Voices, lots of voices.

"The trial of Severus Tobias Snape."

"Guilty..."

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Why is he still here? Send him off to Azkaban already!"

Where just a few things that Snape heard before...

"Innocent!"

The doors swung open.

"Potter? Harry Potter? And Hermione Granger?"

Memories, they saw them.

All of them.

One by one faces emerged from viewing the memories.

The reactions varied, some looked at him with their decision already made, some looked upon him with kindness in their eyes, alot of them in a state of confusion, however there were some that looked at him with pitty. Which made Snape feel worthless.

'BANG' 'BANG'

Voices were raised, opinions had been thrown and tossed around them for what seemed like decades for Severus.

He did not care.

The only thing, well person who caught his eye was Granger.

The passion, the passion that Snape only ever saw in potions class.

She fought for him.

She fought for him until she was blue in the face. Every day in the trial without fail.

She was there for him.

There when it began.

And when it ended.

"Cleared of all charges!"

The words buzzed around his groggy head for hours.

Free.

I'm free.

As the words were spoken waves of people entered his personal bubble. Each one with words of congratulations on their lips.

But Snape didn't care.

He wanted to be alone. But he didn't all the same.

Hogwarts? No

Not yet anyway.

Too many painful memories.

The question was where to go?

As much as he hated the place, spinners end seemed like the only logical place to go.

With that place set in his weary mind, Snape turned on his heel and shot off towards the closest floo point.

Out.

Get me out.

"Professor."

Out.

"Professor!"

Out.

"SEVERUS!"

He stopped.

Well that caught his attention. He slowly turned to face her.

"Do NOT call me by my given name. You speak it like we are aquatences, or even friends!"

He spat at her.

"I, of all people do not have friends... Do not presume GIRL that I want your pity."

The ministry building suddenly became very small, and Hermione, even smaller.

Severus had sucked the life out of her like a dementors kiss.

She looked at him as if she was a wounded animal.

"But Sir... I, I do want to be your friend."

But it was too late.

The powder had been thrown.

The destination had been said.

Severus was gone.


	4. Regret

Yes, yes old Sevvy is being a grumpy man and not seeing Hermione's true intentions. However in this moment you will see the regrets, from both parties.

Regret.

Guilt.

And self pity, were just a few things that Severus instantly felt as he threw down the powder, for the flames engulfed him and spat him out at spinners end.

He felt alone.

He felt cold.

He felt bitter.

He shouldn't of done it, and Severus knew it. The hurtful words just came came out.

Like they did with Lily. You would of thought such a clever man like Snape would of learnt from his mistake.

But did he?

Obviously not.

What would he Do?

Go to her? Tell her that he needed her? And seek her friendship?

Merlin knew that THAT was his best option...

But no.

What Severus actually did was drown his sorrows with a bottle of Ogden's finest, and hope that the firewhiskey didn't just burn his insides, but also burn away the pain.

The regret.

Hermione felt like she was stuck in ice. The world moved around her, and passed her by.

She stood there, watching.

Awestruck.

Thoughts flooded her mind.

Should she had saved him?

Was it really worth it arguing for his case for him to just spit her kindness in her face?

Yes.

He couldn't push her away that easily. Her mind had been made up when she watched his memories. She saw everything he sacrificed, his selflessness and kindness, to always be seen as the bad guy to most.

So misunderstood.

And she respected that.

She had respected him before, although most the time she did not feel like she deserved the bitter words that Severus had spat her in the past, besides that Hermione had always noticed, however much he disliked teaching, he adored potions. She loved his passion that he showed on a regular basis, of the art of brewing.

But after the war, her respect for him had shot up, and she wanted to show him the kindness that no one had given him, that he deserved.

Although Severus Snape was a bitter and difficult man... He still deserved so much more.

Evening.

Hermione sat in her new-ish flat alone.

Still unsure what to do.

Should she go to him?

Should she forget all notions of kindness?

Or should she let him come to her?

She knew it was the third option.

So she did.

But she didn't know how long to stay up... Or why she even thought he would come to her tonight?

Time melted away.

Hermione waited, sat on her sofa and waited.

It reached midnight when Hermione finally got up from her sofa, however she was slightly startled and taken back when she heard the beak of a coal coloured owl pecking at her window.

When she opened her window, a neatly folded peice of parchment fell into her hands.

With her nimble fingers she opened the parchment to find his spikey writing, consisting of two words.

 **Forgive Me.**


	5. Conflicting feelings

"Thank you for meeting me this evening." Severus said uncomfortably.

Blood rushed to Hermione's cheeks, and a beautiful blush was then painted on her face.

Merlin.

She was beautiful.

And Severus noticed that.

Smiles.

"Sir you didn't need to..."

"No, please Miss Granger, I'm not your teacher anymore please call me Severus, anyway please accept this meal tonight as an apology..."

He went quiet.

"And a thank you, I would be rotting in a cell if it wasn't for you."

The blush appeared again.

This woman sitting infront of him was no little girl, this was a mature young lady with knowledge far beyond her years.

Their eyes met and sunk into each other's gaze, their thoughts dancing with one another's.

Midway through the meal Hermione stopped abruptly and looked at Severus.

"I'm going away... for a while."

Taken back by this Severus swallowed, absorbing the information the young witch had thrown at him.

"Oh?" He responded.

Pause.

"Oh."

His voice hinting with sadness at the realisation.

"I need to get away... I need a break Sn, Severus. Although a part of me doesn't want to leave..."

Her face reddens... Again.

"Forgive Me for saying so Severus, but a part of me wants to stay. For you. I mean, do you have any friends?"

His throat cleared.

"Well not that I know of. But Miss Granger please do not let me stop you from, how you say... getting away.

If you wish..."

He conjures up a peice of parchment.

"You may write to me, however that decision is up to you."

Hermione was stunned.

Snape still wanted to keep in contact.

And that gesture meant the world to her.

"Of course, thank you Severus... But what will you do while I am gone?"

"Probably start my own brewing business, and wait for your letters of course."

When the meal had finally finished, both Severus and Hermione found themselves feeling emmencly satisfied. All together, the evening had consisted of intellectual chat and pleasant atmosphere.

Who knew that their personalitys matched so much?

When the bill had been paid, Severus left out his arm for Hermione to gently place her hand on top of his.

Energy rushed between them, as their skin made contact with one another.

The jolt of connection ricocheted off their bodies.

It felt pleasant.

With a light tug of apparition they both landed outside of Hermione's flat.

As much as he hated to, Severus let go of her hand.

He shouldn't of done it.

Conflicting feelings.

Firstly it had only been a three months since the great war had ended. So three months prior to now, he would of still been her educator. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't feel like the way he did. Anyway the last time he checked wasn't she with Weasley?

Well honestly he hadn't asked.

That evening was mainly spent talking about about potions, but talking about potions that evening showed Severus how passionate she was about the art form. And he had inspired her.

It was all too much for Severus's brain, he could really see himself becoming very close with Hermione, even if she was and still is a know it all.

Maybe it was a good thing that Hermione was going away. It would give Severus a chance to have a think and get his already growing feelings in order.

One last look.

Did she look sad? He didn't know. However he wanted to.

Hermione felt a light tickling in her brain as she realised Severus was trying to see inside.

 _Australia._

 _Parents._

 _Restore the memories._

 _Patch things up._

 _No magic._

 _They don't like magic._

 _I need a break._

 _It's been a trying five years._

 _I need a break._

 _Severus._

 _Severus, I really don't want to leave him. He gave me his address, he wants me to still write. Maybe I will._

 _I don't know._

 _But I want to._

Severus left her mind, unaware that he heard her thoughts, Hermione cleared her throat.

"This is it."

Her thoughts started to jumble as she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know when you will see me again."

Hermione took a leap of faith, and a push of boundaries, and gently put her hand on his cheek. Feeling a light stubble and strong jaw under her delacte fingers.

"But you will Severus, you will see me again. When I come back from... however long my stay away might be. I will see you again, but for now, this is my goodbye."

She spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, tears trickled down her face as she spoke.

Severus bought his hand over Hermione's, pressing lightly, so that when he spoke she could feel his lips ghost on the palm of her hand caressing lightly.

"Then it is not goodbye, not really"

Severus smoothly guided Hermione's hand so that he was practically holding it, so that he could bring the top of her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

When they both withdrew from that moment of pure energy and beauty, Severus never broke eye contact.

He bowed his head before saying, "farewell Hermione, until next time."

The connection was broken.

Severus turned away and apparated into the night.

But what Hermione did not know, for the rest of the evening, when Severus was back at his house, he sat in his chair alone for the rest of the night... Thinking of Hermione.

There was no amount of firewhiskey that could fix the ache that was in Severus's chest.

He felt so alone.

So confused.

So conflicted.

This witch has made his titainium heart melt, and made him feel again, however the feeling was pain. She would be leaving.

But he would wait, her feelings might change, she might not want to be his friend anymore.

But Severus would wait, and if she came back to him?

He would embrace her, figuratively, in his arms.

And never let go.


	6. 7 Months later

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

 **AN** _I am so sorry for the next chapter to take so long! Don't worry I'm back now! More chapters soon I promise! Oh and please review and let me know what you think_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 months later.

She tried.

She really tried.

And she did succeed, eventually.

But at what cost? Yes, the cost was her parents trust. Yet they still loved her, but from a distance.

Months were spent in a makeshift lab brewing and concocting a cure to restore their memories.

Although she had one goal in mind another subject continued to creep up regularly in her thoughts.

Snape.

She did owl him once or twice for advice but kept the correspondences professional.

And yet, her feelings for the man had grown exponentially, before she left all she wanted was to be his friend, but since that tender moment they shared before leaving, the feelings had been growing and growing, she just hoped that in the back of her mind that he felt the same.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The cold air was the first thing that hit Hermione.

She had forgotten the severe weather differences between Australia and the UK, especially in December.

Hermione was finally back in her own world, yet she didn't know what to do first. She had no job, although money was not too much of a worry. And she did have somewhere to live, although in the long run she had no intention of staying there.

After few minutes of contemplating, she apperated to the one place, one address that lingered in her mind.

xxxxxxxxx

A knock at the door startled Severus, he was in the midst of brewing several potions at once.

With a quick wave of his wand a statis charm was placed.

He walked along the corridor with curiosity filling his mind. No one ever knocked at Severus Snape's door. Yet there he was with his pale strong hand on the door knob feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hello," her sweet voice like honey coated Severus in a warm feeling that came from his chest. A feeling he had never been able to feel before.

Snape felt giddy.

All the emotions he had been trying to suppress over the past 7 months had burst within him.

God he missed her.

"Miss Granger..." he choked out.

She quickly stopped him by wrapping her arms around him.

This action both took them by surprise.

The realisation hit them both quite quickly, which lead both parties to withdraw from the impulsive embrace which they found themselves in.

"Sorry Sir"

"Miss Granger do not appologise, that greeting was unexpected however not unwelcome."

The smile she then shone at him hit Severus right in the chest.

He bowed his head and invited her in, hiding his blush. Which was odd, as Severus Snape never blushed.

Hermione walked into the home of Severus Snape. As she walked through the corridor into his front room, Hermione didn't know what to think, except that she was not exspecting his front to look so... Homely, and warm.

Not exactly fashionable but the whole decour overall was very Snape.

"Please, Miss Gran..."

"Hermione."

"My appologies, Hermione please make yourself at home. Tea?"

"Oh! Yes please!"

With a flick of his ebony wand a delicate China tea set sprang to life behind him, as he perched himself adjacent to Hermione.

His eyes bore into hers.

An odd silence loomed, which made Severus nervous.

Hermione could see his black eyes flick from her lips back to her eyes again.

The energy the two wizards were creating just by staring at one another was unreal.

"I, urr missed you."

Severus breathed breaking the silence. She had never heard such a vulnerable thing come from such a harsh man.

That's when Hermione realised... She did not know him, not as much as she wanted to know him. Well other than being her scary, spy, potions teacher, she didnt know the different sides to him, and yet seeing him like this made her want to know, and cherish every side of him.

A small breath came out of Hermione as looked into his eyes again.

"I missed you too."

She paused.

For once in her life she didn't know what to say, there was so much to say.

However as if reading her mind Severus spoke, and reached for her hand.

It was soft and warm, like her personality.

'Severus Snape you are turning into such a sap.' He chided himself internally.

"Hermione, forgive me for being so forward. But witch I have done nothing but think about you..."

Worry flickered across his face.

"What I'm trying to say is... Hermione would you accompany me tomorrow evening for dinner and drinks?"

Blood rushed to her face as he asked her.

Her face glowed in Severus's opinion, and bought his free hand to brush away a curl from her face.

From the contact of his slightly rough finger on her cheek, Hermione relished in the feeling of him touching her.

"Yes!" Hermione blurted.

And panicked.

Then proceeded to stand up and run to the door.

She didnt know what to do, her feelings were too much, she was so excited, yet terrified that this was happening.

As she reached the door, she turned around to see a confused Severus standing in the beginning of the hallway.

She smiled at him panicked that she might of given him the wrong idea.

"Sorry, I just realised that I needed to be somewhere, right now. I will see you tomorrow evening, shall we say 7? Here? Ok then... See you then"

She spun around quickly and proceeded to open the door, but was suddenly stopped when two strong arms wrapped around her, and a silky voice rumbled in her ear.

"Please don't run away from me..."

He sounded so vulnerable it made her heart melt.

"I'm sorry if this was a step too far but..."

Hermione had turned around at this point and had her finger on his lips, still feeling his body and arms embracing her.

"Severus, trust me you haven't overstepped at all. Believe me, I want this more than you know."

Her finger traced over his strong jawline.

Her eyes were ready to burst with tears.

God how he wanted to kiss her there and then, but Severus Snape was a gentleman and resisted.

She slowly turned back around with her hand on the door handle.

Severus pressed up towards her one final time and whispered in her ear.

"Until tomorrow, Hermione."

The emphasis of her name sent shivers down her spine as she left.

She walked to a quiet part of his house and with a soft crack she apperated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus could still smell her scent as it still lingered in his house.

Oh he had it bad.

Drink, Severus needed a drink. But before he did that, he threw floo powder down and stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Lucius, I need a drink."

"Come through old friend, come though."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione landed in her flat all flustered, she could still feel his tonned arms wrapped around her.

She gathered her thoughts for a second, before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

The green flames engulfed her and spat her out at the Potters.

"Ginny!" Hermione panted.

"Oh Hermione!? I wasn't expecting You!" Ginny said she emerged into the front room.

"What's up Hermione?" She asked confused.

Hermione plonked herself onto the sofa next to Ginny, summoned herself a gin and tonic and turned to her red haired friend.

"Ginny we need to talk... I've got it bad."

Her face lit up.

"Ooh I knew it! Spill Granger!"


	7. Drinks

_I do not own harry potter!_ **Chapter 7: Drinks**

Severus swilled the amber liquid in his glass, before placing his nose near the rim, and smelled the aromas that the whiskey released.

"Oakey... Hm Single malt Lucius? In a Sherry casket perhaps?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled.

"Well I see that old nose of yours is still as fine tuned as ever?"

"It always is in your company Lucius."

They both drank, however it was in an uncomfortable silence.

"So Severus, What do I owe the pleasure for this most spontaneous visit? I was hoping it was because you enjoy my company and my whiskey. However I know you are not one for a social calls... So what do you need old friend?"

"There is a woman..." Severus spoke frankly.

That very sentence intrigued Malfoy greatly.

"Oh yes? Do tell more..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?!"

"Erm... yup."

"OUT OF ALL THE WIZARDS... Him?"

"Yes."

"Snape?"

"Yes."

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes Ginny! Who else?!"

"Well anyone who isn't a greasy bat?"

Suddenly a pillow hit Ginny on the head.

"Offt, What was that for?"

Hermione burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm not sure... Maybe to knock some sense into you?"

"Me?"

Before Hermione had the chance to even respond, she then had a pillow chucked at her face.

"Hermione Granger... YOU are the one who needs sense knocked into them!"

She laughed.

"Yeah... I guess you have a point though Ginny."

Silence.

They both took a drink.

"I can see why you like him though Hermione. It's that voice isn't it?"

"Sorry what?" Hermione choked out as she sputtered on her gin.

"He does have a nice voice. Like dark chocolate..."

"GINNY!"

"What???"

"Yeah you are right..."

"And he's smart, you Hermione Granger need a smart wizard. I guess in a way he's well suited for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"THE MUDBL..."

"LUCIUS!" Severus growled.

"Really Severus? Another Muggleborn?"

"Blood status has nothing to do with it and you know it Lucius!"

"Why her? Wasn't she only just your student?"

Severus grumbled, "It's been well over a year since she was a student Lucius. And I am no longer teaching."

"How old is she?"

"19 I believe."

"Does that not scare you?"

"Of course it bloody scares me Lucius!"

"So I will ask again... Why her? What do you see in her?"

Severus looked at his glass once more deep in thought.

"Firstly, she saved my life that night, and has shown me kindness ever since. Secondly she is the brightest which I have ever met, and can have intellectual conversations that I cannot have with many. I was hoping to have a friendship with her... However I'm not sure what happened, but when she was away I discovered that my feelings are deeper than friendship."

Lucius stared at the man in black.

"Well then... I assume, as old fashioned as you are, that you intend to court her?"

"I do."

"When do you intend to start your wooing old chap?"

"Tomorow evening."

Lucius looked at his friend in shock, as Severus quickly put down his empty glass, nodded thanks, and flooed away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Gin and tonic's later.

"I still can't believe that your going on a date with him..."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?? Bloody hell! When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know Gin... But I am nervous."

Hermione started fiddling with her shirt.

Ginny looked deeply into her best friends face.

"You really like him don't you?"

Blush filled Hermione's face.

"More than I like to admit Gin."

She said with a warm smile filling her face.

"So! Tomorrow, what are you going to wear?!"


	8. Date

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

8

7 o'clock

The door knocked.

Right on the dot, however Severus did not expect anything less from this spitfire.

My god.

She looked a vision In that dress.

Had someone turned the heat up? Because Severus was feeling hot under the collar.

When the door had opened Hermione's heart was racing at such a pace that she thought her heart would break out of her body and run away.

Giddy.

They both felt giddy.

The mutual attraction was astounding and obvious, yet both parties had their insecurities screaming at them in the face.

Shields, quick!

Severus sucked up his emotions, and tucked them away into his Occlumency shields.

"Hermione," He breathed.

His hot breath tingled down her throat, and set her skin on fire.

Breathe.

However Hermione was no Occlumens, and accidently let out a little whimper.

 _My God's_ , Severus thought to himself. _Did she just moan? MERLIN! If I wasn't a gentleman, she would be writhing around underneath me, in bed, right now._

Alas, Severus, for his sins he was, and knew that after this night, he would definitely need a cold shower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Protective arms were wrapped around her.

Pop.

Muggle London, she assumed.

Although she couldn't think, not when all of her thoughts were concentrating on how amazingly manly Severus smelt.

"Where are we?" She managed.

"London, but not so much a muggle establishment..."

He turned around and looked deeply into her gaze.

"Hermione."

He looked terrified.

"I'm not awfully full of knowledge when it comes to courting. I realise I should of confessed this before but, you are rather special to me, and I don't particularly want to cock this up. I want this evening to be perfect, for you, as you are perfect to me."

His eyes glittered for a second.

Then the panic came.

"I feel like I should not have confessed that so soon."

He should not have worried.

Hermione did not worry either.

Severus closed his eyes waiting for a rejection.

He did not receive such a thing,

But he did get was a sweet and gentle peck on his cheek.

"Thank you Severus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wanted it to be perfect.

It certainly was.

Edere in Tenebris Magicae the resturant was called.

It was a special eatery for magical folk to eat only with their senses.

Darkness.

Hermione felt alone, although she was not.

She was quickly reminded of her company when Severus gently placed his hand on hers.

"I could sense your fear... But you should not when you are in my company Hermione. Tonight is all about your senses... and what you feel."

A stampede of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she felt herself become hot.

It took all of Severus's self control to not do wicked things to the beautiful witch that was sitting opposite him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal was spectacular and certainly an exsperiece that neither of them would forget.

Hermione's favourite part was definitely when they were both enjoying their desserts.

Suddenly there was a gentle caress of Severus's hand oh her cheek, that traced a line towards her mouth, stopping at her lip. All of a sudden he brought a spoon to that exact place, her tounge cautiously tasted the delicious dessert, she groaned.

 _Did he just feed me?_

Xxxxxxxxx

The meal finished, and the bill was paid.

After eating a whole 3 course meal, one become accustomed to the dark, and all the sensual feelings pure darkness can bring to the body while devourering a delicious meal.

Severus stood up, and felt his way to Hermione, who was also standing now.

His lingering touch traced up and down her arm as he bought his hot mouth to her ear.

"I hope..." He purred at her.

"That you found that meal as... delectable as I did."

His voice resonated across her whole body, and felt everysingle syllable dance off his tounge.

Hermione leant into his touch, reaching out to put her arms around him, "It was definatly an exsperiece that I will never forget Severus... Thank You." She said stiffling a yawn.

"Can I escort you back to your humble abode, my lady?"

"That would be lovely Severus."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione and Severus landed at Hermione's flat, she felt a deep pang of sadness that the evening was coming to a close.

Severus could sense it.

"All good things must come to an end... until the next time I have the pleasure of your company. That is, if you would allow me?"

"More than anything Severus." She breathed feeling light headed.

Severus looked deeply into her whiskey eyes, before taking a step forward and gently placing his lips on her cheek and breathing in her intoxicatingly, distinctive female scent.

He withdrew.

" I will send you an owl Hermione... But remember, you will always be welcomed to my home if you wish to visit before our next... Meeting"

He stepped back, bowing his head, and vanished in a whip of black smoke.

 **Enjoy! And please review! Much Love!**


	9. Three months later

**I DO NOT OWN.** _new chapter, please enjoy ;)_

* * *

Three months.

It had been three whole months of courteous courting.

Light touches, small caresses.

Not ONCE had Severus Snape had his lips touch hers.

Severus had practically been a walking hard on for three months.

Something had to change.

* * *

Hermione, for the past three months, had been a walking, talking ball of tension.

Her feelings for Severus had grown expedentionaly. No one else on the earth made Hermione Granger feel the way she did when she was with Severus Snape.

She had noticed he was a gentleman through and through.

But enough was enough.

She wanted more than a caress on the hand, or a peck on the cheek. She wanted more.

* * *

"More wine?"

"No thank you..." she sighed.

Severus scooted next to Hermione, placing his hand softly on her leg.

"Is... Is there something bothering you?"

She paused.

"Is it me?"

Hermione whipped her body around and faced Severus, grabbing his hands.

"Gods NO! No... Severus, it's not you, per se.."

Severus could feel a frown forming.

"It's just..." she started to shift uncomfortably.

"What?" He spat, not being able to control his feelings.

He could see fear wash upon her face.

"Severus, I have been thinking... These past few months have been lovely, you are lovely... and well I think it would be best if we..."

But Severus stopped her, she had only just noticed now that there were tears in his eyes.

"Please don't say it Hermione... please spare me the heartache and just leave." He choked the words out. Turning away from her.

"No Severus, that's not what I..." she reached out to touch his shoulder.

He flinched "GET OUT. Hermione, please I need..."

"NO."

Hermione stood up in fury.

She placed her hands on his face and made him look at her.

"Severus, if you would just let me finish." She felt him relax in her hands, she let go and resumed her position next to him.

"If you think I'm just going to break things off with you just like that? Well you have another thing coming. Severus, infact I was going to say the opposite. You have made me feel so special and wanted, but only from a respectful distance..."

She moved closer, so close that he could feel her hot breath on his ear, sending tingles down below.

"You make me feel wanted. You make me feel... I want to show you how I feel."

She gently muzzled his neck, lightly placing kisses along his jaw.

He groaned, "Hermione..."

He stopped her gently, and bought them both to their feet.

"I was waiting for the right time, oh believe me Hermione it took all of my will power not ravage you each night."

He looked at her once more, before claiming his mouth with hers, deeper and deeper.

Gods, that's when he knew.

He couldn't live without her.

"Let, me..." He gasped.

"Let you what?" She said in between hot kisses.

"Let me show..."

He groaned again,

"Let me... love you."

Her hands were tangled in his hair.

She paused to look at him, them both looking thoroughly kissed.

"Upstairs... Now."

How could Severus deny his witch anything?

Hermione felt the vague feeling of apperating.

Before she knew it they were both stripping, and stood there admiring each others body.

Merlin he was perfect. And knew he was all she ever wanted.

Severus felt her hot little hand on his chest, the feeling of having her skin touching his, was driving him wild. The blood had left his top half and flowed right down to his... Well.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. You are mine, my witch."

She reached up and kissed him sweetly once more, before climbing onto the bed.

Severus stalked her on the bed, like a tiger waiting to pounce.

He was on top her before she knew it, worshipping her body like a thirsty man in a desert. He left no skin untouched.

His mouth teased around her nipple, which set her body on fire. She wriggled her hips in enjoyment, only to notice how hard he was. The more she wriggled the more friction she could feel from him.

She snaked her arms around him, putting her hands on his bum, bucking harder against him.

Gods.

This witch was not going to let him last long. He grinded against her, within moments he could feel her wetness.

"Hermione... As much as I'm enjoying this," He panted, "I'm not going to last much longer, and I want this to be special for you, as it will be for me."

She groaned for a moment, before removing her undergarments.

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes intensely.

"I never thought this would happen to me."

"I'm so glad it is me." She beamed at him.

When he looked into her eyes, he only saw tenderness and pure joy, which thunder in his chest.

Severus kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time, she was a pure vision of beauty, it took every inch of his being not to finish there and then, when saw her climax.

She was utterly radiant.

After seeing Hermione calm a little, he submitted himself to the pure euphoria of a climax.

Once they were finished Severus held on.

He never wanted to let go. He carried on planting lazy kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Severus?"

"Mm?" He replied, still attached to Hermione.

"Do you?"

He stopped his proceedings and propped himself up to look at her, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do I what Miss Granger?"

"You said earlier on... you said let me love you... Did you mean it."

Severus sighed.

"I would be a fool to deny it... but I am irrevocably in love with you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

" I love you too, Severus."

* * *

 ** _A.N, Hello there long time no see!_** ** _Yes, seeing as I have not uploaded on this fict for a while I thought I should reward you for your patients!_** ** _Just letting you know that I might start wrapping up soon, still a few more moments, but I hope you enjoy!!!_**


End file.
